This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The automatic laying and wiring of cables of an electrical circuit is desired in many areas, for example, in the mounting of a switching installation or in a switch cabinet for energy distribution. Automatic cable pre-assembly machines are commercially available, for example, the automatic machine known under the name of KOMAX ZETA, which is marketed, for example, by Komax Deutschland GmbH, Nuremberg, Federal Republic of Germany. The pre-assembled cables then have to be organized in such a manner that in the end they reach the switching installation and are integrated there in the electrical circuit for the intended purpose.
Conventionally, pre-assembled cables are bundled, so that they can be selected later for wiring, removed from the bundle, and introduced into the electrical circuit. For this purpose, storage containers have to be provided, and, in addition, it is difficult to handle excessively long cables. In the document DE 43 21 007 A1, it is proposed to process a cable roll, which thus comprises a cable with a uniform line cross section and a line insulation with uniform properties, in such a manner that it is insulated at designated sites in accordance with a desired cable length and the bare conductor is compacted by ultrasound, wherein, optionally, the line insulation is compressed. Finally, the insulated site is provided with a notch, in order to mark a predetermined breaking point for the user. However, the separation into individual cables has to occur manually. In the process, a considerable simplification of the wiring is already achieved in that the sequence of cables pre-assembled in this manner can be selected in such a manner that the cables are connected to one another in a mounting sequence. In the case of the known cable sequence and the known method for generating and handling such a cable sequence, the use of a uniform cable roll in the preparation for the wiring is provided.
In the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,136, a method and a device for producing wire connector assemblies are disclosed.
In the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,796 B1, a method is disclosed for thinning a wire section, in that, in particular, the insulation is removed in order to provide in this way a separation or cutting area for the subsequent cutting through.
The document DE 33 27 583 A1 relates to a method for producing cable harnesses, wherein, in the process, individual conductors are cut to length from a cable, insulated, and provided with plugs. The prefabricated individual conductors are subsequently combined to form the cable harness.
In the document EP 0 143 936 A1, a device for connecting or compacting electrical conductors is described. In order to compact electrical conductors such as stranded wires by ultrasound or to weld them to a node point, it is proposed that the sonotrode of an ultrasound welding device comprises a surface centrally above or below the sonotrode longitudinal axis, surface which is associated with a surface of an anvil for the upper and lower delimitation of a compaction space intended for the conductor.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,323 relates to a method and to a device for producing serially connected cables made of strips of flat multiple conductors.
In the document DE3020233, a device for the automatic preparation of a series of electrical conductor sections and for the insertion of the end of the section in a housing is disclosed.